


Loki, Steve X reader

by AviatorCraft



Series: LokiXSteveXReader [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Ass kickery, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Steve and Loki working together, Training not really, teasing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well let's see. You have two boyfriends Loki and Steve interrupt your training with a little fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, Steve X reader

At Shield  
(Before you read; know this I suck at these kinda scenes but tell me what you think)  
You were running around the training room kicking ass. When suddenly someone grabs your hips and spins you around pinning you against the wall kissing you hard. Your eyes flutter close kissing back knowing its one of your boyfriends and judging by the control he has over you, pinning you against the wall kissing like this, it's Loki. You wrap yours arms around his neck then suddenly he disappears. You mutter "douche" you hear a small chuckle somewhere before his voice echoes "That's not nice Y/N." "Well it wasn't nice to leave me hanging!!" He laughs again before reappearing in front of you scaring you and pushing you back against the wall you just walked away from, and just attacks your neck in kisses lightly pecking it. "It was perfectly nice" you don't answer knowing if you argue he'll leave again and that is not what you want at the moment. He hums and kisses your sweet spot repeatedly you close your eyes. Your breathing getting heavy when you hear a door slide open, your eyes fly open in fear of being caught with the god of Mischief the one who went to war against earth and destroyed the city. But instead of finding a furious Fury you find Captain America. Your other boyfriend and the funny part is their fine with sharing you as longs as there's one on one time which usually involves boners and realllllyyy hot sex. Unless it was Captain always afraid of hurting you or making you upset which you can get reaaalllly aggravated with. He walks over and stands on the other side of you connecting eyes with Loki like their both deciding to do something then they both attack your neck in kisses, biting and sucking making you moan quietly. On one side you feel Loki smirking and Cap smiling, then one of Loki's hands that was on your hip slowly slinks down on your thigh then moves up resting Cm away from your core. Caps hand slowly follows down but stays on you upper thigh rubbing his thumbs in small circles. At this point your holding your breath, your want for the boys growing with every little hum and movement of Caps thumbs. Slowly and slowly getting wetter when Loki's hand makes it there rubbing you though your jeans, slowly torturing you. You whimper and meet his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as he kisses you gently and slowly unbuttons your jeans and starts rubbing you though your now soaked panties and he whispers in your ear his lips brushing it and seductivly "Who made you this wet Princess?" You go to say something just as he roughly pushes one of his fingers into you causing you to whimper instead. He growls lightly "tell me." You manage to whimper out "Y-Y-You" as he wiggles his finger around. Making you hold your breath involuntarily. At this point Cap shifts himself and pushing his tongue into your mouth a little aggressively but still being careful, exploring your mouth. Battling for control with your tongues you of course winning cause he's being gentle then suddenly the odds are turned against you as Loki shoves another finger into you making you whimper and he starts finger fucking you. Making you squirm slightly trying to get more friction as he knowingly stays as close to your G spot without hitting it as possible. You whimper your eyes looking at Loki, begging for him to hit it all of his movement stops then he slowly, torturously slow moves his fingers towards it stopping every few seconds wiggling his fingers before moving again. Slowly sliding closer to your G spot. You whimper as he gets closer and basically whimper out "please...." He nods slightly and in one quick movement nails your G spot with his fingers making you gasp at the feeling once he's there he wiggles his fingers around kinda massaging your G spot leaving you whimpering as a familiar feeling builds in your stomach, your climax coming. Then suddenly Loki's fingers are gone and with one last peck he disappears and that's when you realize Cap had left earlier, you don't know when or how but he's gone and Loki just left you a hot needy mess, you slid against the wall till your sitting on the floor breathing hard your core aching to be touched. You whimper to yourself and close your eyes. But there's one thought in your mind "I am soooo gonna get those two.. one way or another."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was interesting to write I wrote it for a friend but posting it on here so yay! :) comments welcomed.


End file.
